Run Away Tree
by Himi kodok-chan
Summary: AU, no super power. Bagaimana jika seandainya kelima Boboiboy adalah manusia pohon? Dan bagaimana jadinya jika salah satu manusia pohon di hutan terancam keselamatannya?. Kisah pelarian seorang manusia pohon dari penjahat. Bad summary.


**RUN AWAY TREE**

 **DISC: Boboiboy © Animonsta. Juga terinspirasi dari gambar 'Run Away Tree' by Aurumaima**

 **Summary:AU, no super power. Bagaimana jika seandainya kelima Boboiboy adalah manusia pohon? Dan bagaimana jadinya jika salah satu manusia pohon di hutan terancam keselamatannya?. Kisah pelarian seorang manusia pohon dari penjahat. Bad summary.**

 **Warning: Gaje, plant! Boboiboy dkk, AU, Author newbie, beberapa OOC,dll.**

 **Genre: Family, Advanture.**

* * *

Disebuah hutan yang damai, hiduplah para manusia pohon. Ada manusia pohon beringin, mangga, rambutan, dan lain sebagainya.

Ada sekitar lima atau lebih manusia pohon beringin, antara lain bernama: Halilintar, Gempa, Air, Taufan, dan Api. Kelima saudara yang mempunyai sifat berbeda-beda.

Saat mereka bermain..

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa!" teriak Api.

"Huh."kata Hali cuek.

"Kak Hali nggak asik…" protes Api ke kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Kak Gempa! Ayo main… aku bosan main sama Kak Hali…. Nggak seru!" kata Api dengan wajah masam.

"Kak Gempa sedang main catur sama Air, kamu mainan sama Taufan saja ya!" kata Gempa berbicara sambil tetap fokus bermain catur dengan Air.

"Maaf ya Api." Kata Air yang sedang menggerakkan salah satu kuda di papan catur itu.

Api mendengus, lalu mencari Taufan. Ia berkeliling dari pohon ke pohon dan menemukan Taufan sedang duduk diatas pohon sambil bernyanyi tidak jelas. Sebenarnya Api tidak terlalu yakin kalau itu Taufan, karena wajahnya tertutup dengan daun-daun yang menempel pada kayu ditubuhnya. Untuk memastikan itu Taufan atau bukan, ia memutuskn untuk memanggilnya.

"HEI! Apakah kamu Kak Taufan?!" Teriak Api.

"Hah? Oh iya, ini memang aku." Jawab Taufan tersadar dari nyanyiannya.

Taufan turun dari pohon, lalu bertanya pada Api "Ada apa? Dan kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedang kesal?"

"Itu, Kak Hali, Kak Gempa, sama Kak Air nggak mau main sama aku. Jadinya aku disuruh main sama Kak Taufan. Kakak mau kan?" jawab Api dengan wajah kesal bercampur sedih dan kecewa.

Taufan menggeleng. Taufan sedang ingin sendiri.

"Maaf ya Api, Kak Taufan sedang ingin sendiri… jadi kamu main sendiri dulu ya.." kata Taufan sambil mengelus kepala Api. Api yang tak menyangka kakaknya akan berkata seperti itu mengeluarkan air matanya lalu berlari menjauhi Taufan.

Api terus berlari sampai ia bertemu pohon sangat besar yang akarnya membentuk seperti gua kecil yang hanya dapat dimasuki manusia pohon seukuran Api yang kecil. Dengan cepat Api masuk kedalam 'gua' akar tersebut.

"mereka semua membenciku." Kata Api yang dari tadi tak berhenti menangis. Api berada dalam gua itu hingga malam. Api tak perlu khawatir bila lapar, karena pohon besar itu mempunyai buah yang besar dan melimpah.

"hiks..sepertinya aku harus berhenti menangis.. capek.. eh daun-daunku berguguran.." kata Api sambil mengelus-ngelus daunnya.

DUMM! DUMM!

"EH?! SIAPA ITU?!"

Bayangan besar dan suara langkah kaki datang membuat Api yang masih kecil ketakutan. Api mengumpulkan keberanian, lalu melihat siapa bayangan besar itu. Tiba-tiba…

"AAAAA! TOLOOONG!"

* * *

"Ada yang tau Api dimana?" tanya Air.

"Tidak"

"ng.. entahlah"

"hah? aku tidak tahu.."

Air menatap saudaranya dengan penuh cemas. Air tidak pernah secemas ini. Air menggeram lalu berteriak:

"TIDAKKAH KALIAN CEMAS?! API BELUM PULANG HINGGA MALAM!"

Seketika semuanya menengok kearah Air.

"Hei, Air, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Biasanya kan kamu kalem. Diam dikit napa?" kata Hali tetap cuek.

"Tapi Api belum pulang Kak, nanti kalau dia kenapa-kenapa gimana?" protes Air ke Hali.

Gempa menunjukan tangannya ke atas lalu berkata "Kau lupa? Diatas tadi sudah tertulis hutan yang damai."

"Yah, awalnya aku khawatir tapi mendengar pendapat Kak Gempa tadi membuatku nggak jadi khawatir." Ikut-ikutan.

Dan akhirnya Air memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Maaf ya.. terlalu cepet ngasih TBCnya.. Author baru.**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya..**


End file.
